Starlight, Moonlight
by Luna Nightraven
Summary: A short story about an eevee and how her evolution changes everything between her and her trainer. (One-shot with author's notes. COMPLETE) R&R.
1. Starlight, Moonlight

Starlight, Moonlight

  
  
My trainer had always wanted an espeon. And that is where my trouble began. 

You see, the day my young trainer and I met, she picked me up and said, "What a pretty girl you are, Eevee, and someday you'll be a powerful espeon." I thought it was great. My trainer knew exactly what she wanted me to be, and I couldn't wait to become strong enough to make it happen. 

My trainer assumed it would be easy to make me an espeon. My father was Redfire, a flareon, and my mother was Psyche, an espeon, so my trainer thought I would evolve into one or the other. Logically (at least to her), unless she used a fire stone, I would become espeon. Obviously, she was ignorant of eevee genetics. 

I wanted to be an espeon, or at least that's what I thought I wanted. As my journey with my trainer progressed, I often felt uneasy about the day my evolution would occur. I felt gifted by a darker power. Whenever my trainer freed me from my pokeball after setting up her camp, I would often stray from the fire to gaze up at the stars and the moon. Because of this habit, my trainer called me Starlight. The name felt right, though I didn't know why at the time. 

Time rushed by as I grew still stronger. And, at last, the day of my evolution arrived. As I began to glow, the sun slipped below the horizon. I transformed, not into an espeon, but into an umbreon. The so-called evil eeveelution. 

When the change was complete, I understood the feeling of a darker power. I was an umbreon, a dark pokemon. It was what I was always destined to be, and it was what I had become. 

My trainer's reaction shocked me. Her countenance changed from surprise to fear, then to anger. I barely leaped away from the blow she sought to deliver with her foot in time. 

Then I understood. I **knew**. She had only wanted me as a strong fighter. A living weapon. Something that she could manipulate into whatever she wanted. Now that I was an "evil" umbreon, she didn't want me anymore. My trainer, my **friend**, feared me, hated me, all because I had evolved to the wrong form. 

I snarled at her, glaring at her with hurt-filled, hate-filled eyes. Then I sprang away into the forest, moving like a black phantom in the night. I wanted nothing more to do with my trainer, with any human. In that one moment, my trainer had revealed to me the cruel nature of the human race. 

I stopped, and stared up at the moon. I was Starlight. An umbreon. I accepted it, and that was all that mattered.   
  


__________

  
  
Do you like it? Hate it? You're more than welcome to review or flame and tell me. Both are welcome, though only the reviews are appreciated. ^_^ 

But if you flame me, tell me what's wrong with it, why you hate it. Don't just say, "It sucks" or "You suck" or something gay like that, okay? 

Oh, and if you liked it, try reading some of Farla's stories. She really opened my eyes to the pokemon world through a pokemon's eyes. Her stories are really, really good. 


	2. Author's Notes

This is just an author's note. It is not another chapter. The story itself is finished. I just want to point out a few things that I think I should've pointed out to begin with. 

Firstly, I do not think the dark type is evil. In fact, the dark and fire types are my favorites. If you read my bio, you will see that one of my muses is Shadowfire, a houndoom. A **houndoom**. A **dark**/fire type. I love the dark type. 

Secondly, the trainer thinks that the dark type is evil. Starlight has heard that the dark type is evil, but, since she is now one, she understands that they are not. 

Thirdly, I know this story was depressing, but tell me, honestly, aren't there more than enough examples of the cheerful, happy side of the pokemon world on the TV series? I think there are. There aren't nearly enough examples of the darker side of their world, the side that shows the fear of certain types, the hate, and the anger. 

Fourthly (Fourthly?! What kind of word is that?!), one reviewer was kind enough to point out that my use of the word "gay" in the author's note after the story is done doesn't make sense. I just want to ask this: Have you never heard of slang? My friends and I often use "gay" to say something is stupid. No offense meant to any homosexuals. If I offended anyone with the use of the word, my sincerest apologies. 

If I have to, I will add more to this later on to reply to comments I have gotten in reviews. And thank you to those people who have reviewed. 

~Luna 


End file.
